The embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of integrated circuit devices, and more particularly to the field of fabrication of an interconnect and to the field of producing Anisotropic Conductive Film (ACF).
In an integrated circuit device, one component is attached to another component using an interconnect. The interconnect provides a conductive path to connect the two components of the integrated circuit device. Examples of the components include a Silicon (Si) die, a substrate, and a board.
Conventional interconnect technologies involves the use of metallic bumps or a conductive film to provide the conductive path. In the case of metallic bumps, as the size of the components decreases, the bump size needs to be decreased. The reduced bump size results in a higher current density. This results in increased resistance and electromigration. Further, in the case of conductive films, the conductive path is not continuous and, hence, the current-carrying capability is less.